pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style)
Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Lord Nefario (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Snozzle Wobbleson (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Teacher - Miss Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Jumba and Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Angelica Pickles Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style): Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Style) - Transcripts Gallery Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Joy Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Princess Zelaina.jpg|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:Loyal Heart Dog Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG